Just Another Beautiful Day
by Ame-san
Summary: Heero's proposal. Short and sweet. 1xR


Just Another Beautiful Day

By: Ame-san

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. Never have nor never will. 

Her eyelids twitched uncomfortably as the sun beamed through the window and landed on her bed. She yawned and stretched out her arms from underneath the covers. It was time to get up and go to work, but Relena Dorlain lay in bed another extra minute to enjoy as much sleep as possible. 

Determined, she suddenly found the strength to move and finally sat up. Her legs were dangling off the edge of the bed as she put on a white robe over her pink cotton pajama. It was January and the air was chilly. Her feet landed in a pair of white fuzzy sleepers, and she was ready at last to begin another beautiful day. 

Clad in a modest gray dress suit, Relena Dorlain opened the double glass doors of the Capitol and sauntered in with her head held up high. A smile immediately lit up her face. She walked in quick, light steps and the clink of her heeled shoes followed in rhythm. 

" Miss Relena." A young woman greeted her as she past her by. 

" Good Morning, Mel." She nodded in return.

" Good Morning, Miss Relena." This time a young man walked past her. 

" Hello, Karl." Another genuine smile from the Vice Foreign Minister. 

The daily morning greetings continued as she reached the elevator, but she wasn't alone. 

" Hey Lena, wait, hold the elevator!" There came running a handsome young man in his Preventer uniform. 

" Good Morning, Duo." She beamed at him. It was always nice to see a friend early in the day.

" Yeah, morning. Not a morning person." He groaned and yawned. " Got up around five and it's only seven-thirty. It's gonna be a long day." 

She chuckled at his discontent. " Oh really? Une called another six clock meeting, didn't she?"

" Tell me about it." He scratched his head. " That woman doesn't sleep, I tell ya."

" Well, this is my floor." She said. The number twelve lit up and was followed by a ring. 

" See ya, Lena. " He waved and put on a wicked grin. 

" Yeah. Get some sleep, Duo." She laughed at his unusual sized grin. " Don't know what you are up to, please don't involve me in it, k?" The silver door of the elevator slid closed. 

Still trying to figure out what exactly Duo had planned for the day, Relena arrived at her secretary's desk.

" Morning Mary." 

" Oh, Good Morning Miss Relena." Her secretary followed her into her office with a clip board in hand. 

" So, what's the agenda for today." Relena laid down on her rose wood desk the manila folders she'd been carrying all morning with her. " I know I have a meeting with the President at two, and I'm meeting the Secretary of Education for tea." 

" Yes, Ma'am." Mary crossed out something on her clip board. " And Miss Une wanted to know if you would meet her for lunch. She wants to discuss with you the charity events next months. She called quite early this morning and left a message." She added.

" Oh? Ok then. I think I should have time for that." Relena took out several packets of paper and began reviewing them page by page. 

" And Preventer Yuy said he would come by at eight this morning. I found the note on the door. " Mary pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and immediately her eyes fell back on her clip board. 

" Heero? " Relena raised an eyebrow. " At eight? That's in ten minutes." She looked up at the clock on the wall and turned back to her secretary. " Is that all, Mary?"

" Yes, Miss Relena." 

" You may go then." She smiled and her secretary left quietly. 

_Heero coming to see me this early? I hope everything is alright. _

As the clock struck exactly at eight, Relena Dorlain heard Mary's voice through the intercom. 

" Miss Relena, Preventer Yuy is here to see you."

" Ok. Thank you, Mary." Before she could straighten her hair, Heero Yuy emerged from behind the rose wood door.

" Heero. " She said in a casual tone. Her teeth chewed the end of a pen. 

" Relena." The same in return. He surveyed the room as usual. 

They didn't need much formality around each other, and she'd learned that he preferred simplicity. 

" Is everything ok? You are here early." She went back to her paper work while keeping her ears open. Judging from the blank look on his face, she knew that nothing was wrong. Wrong would be when he refused to look at her or when he spoke first. Now so far he had only been staring at her with those intense looking eyes without speaking a single word. Everything was just fine. 

" Oh? I can't be here to visit you then?" She couldn't tell by the tone of his voice if he was joking, but the softened expression on his face said it all. And for the eleven years she'd known him, that softened expression came rarely. He had now her full undivided attention. 

" Of course you can visit me whenever you want, and you do it anyway." She folded her hands in front of her. " No one could stop you, you know."

" You know me well then." He found a chair and sat down, never removing his eyes off of her. She blushed and turned her head. She had never gotten used to that look of his. 

" Eleven long years, Heero. That's how long I've known you." She sighed. " I think I know you better than anyone, including yourself." Their relationship had reached a point where she could say anything in front of him. After all, she'd been dating him for the past four years. 

So who asked whom out, you ask? Well, it kind of just happened. No one said anything, but they just decided to give it a try. And it actually worked. (Well, that was after a few very interesting, very awkward dates, but that was another story.) She was infatuated with him before, but now she was in deep love with him head over heel. He pretty much felt the same way, except he never spoke about it very often like she would. But she knew. Everybody knew. Still, it was a very private relationship. There were kisses and such, but they were all done in the confinement of their homes. In public, they were known to be dating, but they were so careful that nothing was ever caught on camera. Heero had made sure of that. 

" That long?" There was a hint of amusement behind his voice. 

" Don't pretend you don't know." She glared at him. 

" Never actually counted." There was a faint smirk on his lips.

" So I am the loser who counts, eh?" She crossed her arms in front of her chest. 

" If you say so." 

Relena shook her head in defeat. " Heero, I'm flattered that you came to see me, but this small talk thing is just not us. We don't do small talk. We don't talk about pointless stuff, period. Why are you here?"

" Maybe we should."

" What?"

" The pointless stuff. Maybe we should talk about them more often." 

" Are you suggesting that we should act like a normal couple instead of our weird selves?" One hand lay on the table and the other supporting her chin. " You and I conform to the mundaneness of life?" 

" Yes." There was that smirk again. She frowned and glanced at him up and down. It was killing her. 

" Heero. I'm being serious here. You are distracting me from my work. " Ah, the irony of life. 

" I'm a distraction?" He blinked.

" Yes, Heero. As crazy as this seems, you are now a distraction to me. Like I am to you." 

" Then we just have to do something about it." 

" What?"

" We are taking a vacation." It was rather blunt.

" What? When?" She tilt her head to the side and looked at him as if he were insane. " Are you sure you are ok, Heero?"

" This summer." He replied and sounded quite serious. 

" Heero, it's January right now. Summer is still six months away. Maybe we should consider it when it's a little bit closer, don't you think?" She touched her own forehead to see if she were having a fever. 

" At least you should plan it." 

" Heero, I never take vacations, and I don't plan them. You know that." Her temperature was normal; she began checking her own pulse. 

" What are you doing?" He seized her hand and pulled it away from her other wrist. 

" Checking to see if I were sick or something. Because I think I'm going crazy here." Her hand remained in his.

" It's just a vacation, Relena. Pick a month and set it free." He squeezed her hand. " No pressure." 

" Fine. Let me get out my planner." She pulled away from him and grabbed her thick black leathered planner on her desk " I can't believe I'm doing this."

She flipped through the pages. 

" April, no. Too busy." She turned to May. " May, nope. Busy with the tour. Hummm... June..." There was something stuck in between the pages. 

She turned to it and saw a single platinum diamond ring taped to the first Saturday of June. 

A million things ran through her head in the speed of light, and she didn't catch a single of them. Her body was frozen. Another million things ran through her head. 

" He...Heero?" She looked up at him. " Wha...what are you...are you..."

" Marry me? And we can take that vacation together." He walked around the desk to where she was sitting and knelt down on one knee. 

Her mouth was half open and she sat there motionless. The pressure of his simple question weighed her shoulders down. She could barely breathe. 

" Relena, would you take that vacation with me?" He held her hand and kissed the back of it. 

She finally broke free from her trance and knelt down on the floor with him behind the desk.

" What would you do if I were to say no?" She brushed away the hair in front of his eyes. 

" There is always next year's vacation." He took her hand and held close to his heart. She could feel his heart beat. 

" You are quite sure of yourself, Heero Yuy." Her mouth curved up. Her free hand traced his lips.

" You haven't answered my question, Relena." 

" Heero. " There was a pause. She made him wait with baited breath. " Yes. I will." She kissed his lips lightly. " I'll make an exception this year." 

He took the ring and slid up her finger. " Where would you like to go?"

" I love you." She hugged him tightly.

" I know." He never said the words out loud, but she knew. 

" Hey, we are having the wedding first, right?" She said in between kisses. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she suddenly understood the grin she saw earlier on Duo Maxwell's face. 


End file.
